Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (侍戦隊シンケンジャー Samurai Sentai Shinkenjā?, α) is the title of Toei Company's thirty-third entry in its long-running Super Sentai Series of Japanese tokusatsu television series. It premiered on February 15, 2009, the week following the finale of Engine Sentai Go-onger.1 It joins Kamen Rider Decade as a program featured in TV Asahi's Super Hero Time programming block, and following Decade's finale it airs alongside Kamen Rider Double. The series' motif is that of traditional Japanese culture. Story For 18 generations, samurai of the Shiba House (志葉家 Shiba Ke?) have suppressed the evil intentions of the Gedoushu, malevolent spirits that enter the world of the living from gaps between buildings and other structures. Now, the youngest head of the Shiba Clan must gather his four vassals (家臣 kashin?) in order to battle the Gedoushu as the Shinkengers. Shinkengers Based out of the Shiba Household (志葉家 Shiba Ke?), the Shinkengers use the kanji-based power called "Mojikara" (モヂカラ?, translated as "Character Power"), which is passed down from one generation to the next. Once becoming a Shinkenger, they must renounce their past lives in order to keep their friends and family safe in case a member of the Gedoushu targets them. The Shiba Household's manor is protected by a Mojikara barrier of "protect" (守 shu?), keeping the Shinkengers safe. They use a Gap Sensor (スキマセンサー Sukima Sensā?) to detect the presence of a Gedoushu and its whereabouts. Prior to battle, the team announces their arrival by the first person (usually Takeru Shiba) saying their Shinkenger name and then full name, followed by each subsequent Shinkenger stating "The same..." (同じく Onajiku?) followed by their color and full name. Takeru then says "The official Samurai Sentai..." (天下御免の侍戦隊 Tenkagomen no Samurai Sentai?), followed by the whole group saying "Shinkenger, on call!!" (シンケンジャー、参る!! Shinkenjā, mairu!!?). * Takeru Shiba/Shinken Red * Ryunosuke Ikenami/Shinken Blue * Mako Shiraishi/Shinken Pink * Chiaki Tani/Shinken Green * Kotoha Hanaori/Shinken Yellow * Genta Umemori/Shinken Gold Allies * Hikoma Kusakabe * Kuroko ** Sakutaro Komatsu (7) * Mitsuba Hanaori * Richard Brown (14) * Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) * Kurando Tani (21) * Retsudou Shiba (Movie) * Jokan (23-24) Villains * Gedoushu ** Doukoku Chimatsuri ** Dayu Usukawa ** Shitari of the Bones ** Jyuzo Fuwa (7-26) ** Akumaro Sujigarano (27- ** Manpuku Aburame (Movie) ** Nanashi Company ** Sakamata ** Susukodama ** Kirigami ** Ayakashi Arsenal * Transformation Cellphone Shodo Phone * Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ** Secret Disks * Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou * Water Arrow * Heaven Fan * Wood Spear * Land Slicer * Transformation Cellphone Sushi Changer * Laceration Calculating Sword Sakanamaru * Secret Analysis Case Inromaru Origami The Shinkengers control sentient mecha called Origami (折神 Origami?). The five main Origami are normally in Emblem Mode (エンブレムモード Enburemu Mōdo?) until they assume Animal Mode (アニマルモード Animaru Mōdo?) to support their masters. But with Mojikara of "big" (大 dai?) and the command Origami Big Transformation (折神大変化 Origami Daihenge?), the Origami can be enlarged into giants with the Shinkengers using their Shinkenmaru as control sticks. The three support Origami, two of which were reclaimed after being lost in the last great battle with the Gedoushu, are summoned using each Secret Disk and require twice the amount of Mojikara than the regular Origami. In Shinkenger, the one of the Origami was Kyoryumaru, Samuel thinks he knows how to restore his memories. In Shinkenger Vs. Go-onger, Ren took the Secret Disk to upgrade into Soul Form (inculding Kyoryu Disk). * Shishi Origami (lion) * Ryu Origami (Japanese dragon) * Kame Origami (sea turtle) * Kuma Origami (bear) * Saru Origami (Japanese macaque) * Kabuto Origami (Japanese rhinoceros beetle) * Kajiki Origami (marlin) * Tora Origami (white tiger) * Ika Origami (squid) * Ebi Origami (lobster) * Kyoryu Origami (dinosaur (Sauropoda) * Ushi Origami (ox) DaiGoyou Samurai Giants The Samurai Giants (侍巨人 Samurai Kyojin?) are the various combinations of the Origami. * Samurai Gattai Shinken-Oh ** Kabuto Shinken-Oh ** Kajiki Shinken-Oh ** Tora Shinken-Oh ** Ika Shinken-Oh ** Kyoryu Shinken-Oh * Samurai Gattai DaiTenku * Super Samurai Gattai Tenku Shinken-Oh * Samurai Giant Daikai-Oh * True Samurai Gattai Daikai Shinken-Oh * True Samurai Armament IkaTenku Buster * Samurai Giant MouGyuuDaiOh * Zen Samurai Gattai Samurai HaOh * Shinzen Samurai Gattai Kyoryu Samurai Haoh Episodes {C The episodes are numbered as Acts (幕 Maku?). Episodes of Kamen Rider Decade on July 12 and July 19, 2009, as well as Shinkenger Act 21, featured a crossover between the two series. Cast * Narrator: Hironori Miyata (宮田 浩徳 Miyata Hironori?) * Takeru Shiba/Shinken Red: Tori Matsuzaka (松坂 桃李 Matsuzaka Tōri?) * Ryunosuke Ikenami/Shinken Blue: Hiroki Aiba (相葉 弘樹 Aiba Hiroki?) * Mako Shiraishi/Shinken Pink: Rin Takanashi (高梨 臨 Takanashi Rin?) * Chiaki Tani/Shinken Green: Shogo Suzuki (鈴木 勝吾 Suzuki Shōgo?) * Kotoha Hanaori/Shinken Yellow: Suzuka Morita (森田 涼花 Morita Suzuka?) * Genta Umemori/Shinken Gold: Keisuke Sohma (相馬 圭祐 Sōma Keisuke?) * Hikoma Kusakabe: Gorou Ibuki (伊吹 吾郎 Ibuki Gorō?) * Jyuzo Fuwa: Mitsuru Karahashi (唐橋 充 Karahashi Mitsuru?) * Doukoku Chimatsuri: Rintaro Nishi (西 凛太朗 Nishi Rintarō?, Voice) * Usuyuki/Dayu Usukawa: Romi Park (朴 璐美 Paku Romi?) * Bony Shitari: Chō (チョー?, Voice) * Retsudou Shiba/The First Shinken Red: Masashi Goda (合田 雅吏 Gōda Masashi?) (Movie) * Manpuku Aburame: Shinya Owada (大和田 伸也 Ōwada Shin'ya?, Voice) (Movie) * Akumaro Sujigarano: Ryō Horikawa (堀川 りょう Horikawa Ryō?, Voice) * DaiGoyou: Kōichi Tōchika (遠近 孝一 Tōchika Kōichi?, Voice)